Budellus International College: Year 1
by DajieOotori
Summary: An international school opens up and where is it? On a secluded island in the middle of the Indian Ocean but of course! And so, with students flying in from all over the world, a large amount of shenanigans, relationships and nonsense are sure to arise! [Includes as many canon nations as I can fit into it and focuses on as many of them as possible. Ships are aplenty.]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and I am not earning profit from this. It is simply for enjoyment.

* * *

**Budellus International College: Year 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyle Walker was a simple boy. At fifteen years of age he stood as the tallest in his family of four. To say the least, would be to say he just wanted to have fun. To say the full, untainted truth, would be to say he was a mischief maker who causes way too much trouble to those around him. Now, as he looked into the full body length mirror in his room, his pale green eyes staring back at him, with the familiar two strands of hair that always seemed to disobey him by not staying flat, he wished he could just be outside playing a simple game of cricket.

Instead, much to his annoyance, he was dressed in a suit, the stupid tie around his neck threatening to choke him.

"Kyle, are you ready yet?" his mother called out, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Coming Mum!" he yelled back, grabbing his phone off his bed, tucking it into his back pocket, and sprinting out of his room. He slid down the staircase's banister and landed perfectly, right in front of his disapproving mother.

Charlotte Walker was quite a short woman, but even so she was the one with the power in the family. She sighed, reaching up and trying to flatten out Kyle's hair, much to the teen's annoyance.

"I already tried that! Can we just go and get this stupid interview over and done with?" he groaned. "Where is Dad?"

Charlotte sighed, giving up on her son's hair. "He had to work late, he'll meet us there."

"Bugger it, I can't believe I have to have a bloody interview to get into a school," he complained as he got into the car.

"Language, Kyle! I did not raise you like some sort of ruffian or bogan! If your sister can sit through an interview, so can you."

Kyle sighed, looking out the car window and rolling his eyes.

Truthfully, he couldn't wait to go to this school he'd been signed up for. It was time away from his parents and the stress of having a politician as a father, but another bonus was the people he would meet.

Just the thought of it brought a grin to his face.

And though this rugged teen from Australia was excited about going, there were others all around the world that were _not _looking forward to the start of the brand new school.

One of those was Lovino Vargas, who watched his younger brother skip around the room, a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Ve~! I can't wait to go! I hope they'll have good food! Hopefully they'll have pasta!" Feliciano wondered, a large grin on his face at the thought of the food. "Hey, Lovi, do you think they'll have pasta?"

Lovino looked into his brother's puppy dog eyes and sighed, "I guess they might. That is, if the cooks have any sense. God, I hope they aren't English," he groaned at the thought, remembering the trip the siblings and their grandfather had taken to the cold, rainy country.

The two brothers looked the same age, but Lovino was in fact a year older than Feliciano. Feli had always been the more recognized of the pair, constantly being praised by their Nonno for his skills in art, music, cooking, practically everything, really. That was probably the only reason Lovino was glad to go to this International boarding school, to get away from Roma Vargas, who never really paid him much attention anyway.

"Lovi! Where do you think your roommate will be from?" Feli asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"I don't care, as long as the bastard isn't German. The Germans have a horrible taste in food. I don't want that shit rubbing off on m- CHIGGI!"

Lovino let out a yelp as he was smacked on the back of the head. He cursed under his breath, sending a glare to his grandfather, who had just come into the room.

"What was that for?!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"Swearing, Lovino. You know I hate it," Roma said sensibly, plopping down onto the chair across from the siblings.

"You swear all the time though!"

The older man raised an eyebrow at Lovino, "I do not!"

"Yes you do! You swear like a drunk sailor!" Lovino cried, looking at his Nonno in disbelief.

Feliciano laughed, "Lovi, that's because usually Nonno _is_ drunk."

Lovino glared at his brother, as Roma laughed, "Shut up Feli. I'm going to go pack, call me when dinner is ready," he grumbled, standing up and leaving the room without another word.

He honestly didn't care who he got as a roommate. He probably wouldn't spend much time in his dorm, after all. As long as it wasn't some absolute _segaiolo,_ he didn't care. (_Translation (Italian): Wanker)_

Letting out a sigh, Lovino fell back on his bed, trying to ignore the fact that in merely 24 hours, he'd be leaving for Budellus International College.

God help him.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he woke, leaning against the plane window. The 14 hour flight to B.I.C had mostly gone through the night, letting the students sleep during the journey, so they'd be refreshed for the new day.

Most of the adolescents were still sleeping, including Arthur's younger brother, Peter, who was seated next to him.

"Hey, excuse me!"

The hushed call came from the seat behind where Arthur was sitting, and he turned, careful not to wake his brother. The voice belonged to a young girl, who looked around the same age as Peter. She had long, curly, ginger hair and bright green eyes.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, stifling a yawn.

"I was wondering," the girl paused, blushing a bit, "d-do you know how long until we get there?"

She looked at him nervously and Arthur quickly checked his watch. "Well, it's currently 7:23, and we are scheduled to arrive at 8:45, so just over an hour," he said. "Why?"

The girl shifted, "I don't really like flying," she said, picking at her fingernails nervously.

Suddenly, a head of blonde hair popped up beside Arthur, and Peter grinned at the younger girl. "That's okay! I'm not too good on planes either, I prefer boats," he said, before turning to Arthur. "You talk as loudly as Bretton! Tone it down, will you! You'll wake everyone up!"

Arthur growled, "Don't compare me to that arse! And you can't talk!"

Peter and Arthur continued to bicker away, earning glares from a few other passengers, before they heard a soft giggle. They both turned to the ginger, who was covering her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

Peter grinned and offered her a hand. "My name is Peter Kirkland, and this idiot is my brother Arthur," he said.

"My name is Olivia Stanton," she said, still laughing softly. "What years are you two in?"

"I am entering Year 10, and Peter is going into Year 8," Arthur said, after hitting his brother for calling him an idiot.

"Really? I'm going into Year 8 as well!" Olivia perked up, turning to Peter. "Do you think we will be in the same classes?"

Arthur sighed, turning back around and sitting properly in his seat as Peter continued to chat to Olivia.

'_Well, at least he has a friend; I don't need to worry about that,' _Arthur thought, closing his eyes and hoping to drift into sleep at least once more before they arrived at the strange island in the middle on the Indian ocean.

* * *

Yaaay first chapter posted~~!

Okay, so this is a story I've been working on for a while and it's long and there are a lot of stories in it and lots of characters and it doesn't really focus of anyone in particular

Also, heaps of ships, but no spoilers yet of who is with who~

I'm trying to involve as many of the canon countries as I can into this story, but please excuse me if I go several chapters without mentioning people.

and there will be some OCs, but none that are featured as main characters (besides maybe a couple of the teachers)

I hope you enjoyed and stick around for more!

~DajieOotori

* * *

**NAMES:**

Kyle Bruce Walker - Australia

Charlotte Walker - OC

Lovino Vargas - Romano/South Italy

Feliciano Vargas - Italy/North Italy

Roma Vargas - Ancient Rome

Arthur Kirkland - England/UK

Peter Kirkland - Sealand

Olivia Stanton - OC

* * *

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed~!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and I am not earning profit from this. It is simply for enjoyment.

* * *

**Budellus International College: Year 1**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey, fat ass, you probably want to wake up, we've landed and someone is speaking," Tony said, punching the older teen who sat next to him in the shoulder, waking him from his deep sleep.

Alfred blinked groggily a few times before letting out a loud yawn. "What did you say, dude?"

He rolled his eyes, "The name is Tony, and I think a teacher is about to speak to us, you idiot."

Alfred perked up a bit, "Wait, we've landed? About time! That was the longest flight ever! How long was it do you think? I slept through most of it lu-"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't care about your annoying talking," the younger boy said, looking towards the front of the plane.

Alfred pouted, but stayed quite, slumping his shoulders and sliding lower into the chair. He knew that Tony didn't like him, but it never hurt to try and make friends. Or so he thought.

"Okay, okay! All of you, be quite!" a loud, female voice called from the front of the plane, making everyone shut up and listen. Alfred peered over the seat in front of him so he could see the woman, and was quite surprised.

She was an average height, and was fairly young, looking in her early twenties. She had short brown hair cut into a pixie cut, and wore simple, silver rimmed glasses.

"Welcome to the Budellus International College, also known as Budellus or B.I.C. As you know, you've landed. You are pretty much the last to arrive, but apparently the Canadians experienced some problems and had to take off later, so they'll arrive a bit late. Anyway, I am here to tell you about the next few days. My name is Hailey Griffin, but you will all call me Ms Griffin, or 'your royal highness', if you please. I'm only joking; I'm not royalty, though apparently a few of the kids here are, lucky things. I teach Literature, Sports, and Heath Education, so I will have most of you. I am also the Dean of Students and the school's primary councillor. Basically, if you stuff up your life, I'm the one who has to deal with it," she preached, making sure her voice reached the back of the aircraft, and grinned.

"For the next three days, there is no class. You will be settling into your dorms, learning your way around the school, fighting with your roommates, you know, the normal stuff," she paused as there were a few cheers and shook her head, "don't cheer yet, my pretties. As of Monday, all your classes start."

She smirked as those who had cheered changed to 'booing' her, and shrugged, "You're at school, what do you expect, a beach holiday? Anyways, you'd better have your books, because if you don't your teachers will send you to me and I'll decide your punishment. On Monday afternoon, just before lunch, you have to sit through a full school assembly. The Headmaster will address you, you'll sing the school song, and more boring stuff like that. All of you must attend, ditch it and you will come to me for punishment. This punishment will probably entail some sort of physical exercise or literary thing, but you never know, and you don't really want to. Now, I'll call your names out, one by one, and you will come up to me, I'll hand you a folder, and you will get off the plane, collect your luggage and go to your dorm. There is a map and the key to your dorm room in the folder, along with your timetable and some other things. "

She pulled out a clipboard and a pen, before looking up again. "Oh yeah, it's also the end of summer here, so it's pretty hot, just a warning. It completely stuffs you up if you aren't ready for it. It's winter in America right now, isn't it? Well, good luck getting adapted."

She smirked, and then started reading out names, one by one.

This had to have been thousandth time she'd made the speech, she thought to herself. Every batch of students was different though, the ones from the Baltic States seemed to be some of the quietest. The college still had a fairly small student body, considering it was its first year, but the waiting list for next year was already growing, more parents eager to send their kids away to a mystery island than expected. There were even people coming from places Hailey had never even heard of! Such as the girl coming from Seychelles, who was one of the lucky students who took a private jet to the school, seeing as that would be faster (and cheaper) than flying to India, only to fly straight back over her home to get to Budellus.

Ms Griffin sighed as a younger teen snatched his folder out of her hand and stormed off of the plane; she knew that it would be a long year.

* * *

Arthur bit his lip, trying to figure out where he was going with the stupid map in his hands.

"So, if that's the Year 9 block, that means I should be in the Year 10 block now…" he mumbled to himself, looking around.

Luckily, there was another student heading down the corridor, looking down at his map…or at least Arthur thought it was a boy.

"Crap! I went the wrong way!" the new student groaned, burying his face in the map and leaning against the wall in exasperation.

"Excuse me!" Arthur called, jogging over to the boy, who looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hi there, can I help you?"

Arthur blinked a few times, trying to work out where his accent was from and also whether it actually _was _actually a boy or not. The teen had sandy blonde hair, which was quite messy, but seemed to sit like a mop on their head, with the ends on each side curling out, kind of making it look like they had ram horns or something. They had simple green eyes, and bushy eyebrows, much like Arthur's.

"I was wondering if you knew where the Year 10 dorms are, but it looks like you are lost too," he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

The person looked at Arthur curiously before holding out a hand, "My name is Sam Evans, I'm from New Zealand and also in Year 10. You are in the right dorm area, but these are the girl dorms, to find your dorm you have to go down this corridor a bit further, and then turn left," the Kiwi said pointing down the corridor.

Arthur perked up, "Really? Thanks, I guess. I'm Arthur Kirkland, from England. Where are you headed off to?"

Sam sighed, looking back to their map, "I'm trying to find the office, but I have no idea wh-"

Arthur smiled and pointed to his map, drawing a path with his finger, "You have to go down here, then across there, and then you'll start seeing the signs. After that, you are fine," he said.

Sam grinned, "Beauty! Ta, mate! I'll see you around!" they called, quickly running off in the direction Arthur had shown.

Arthur just watched the disappearing Kiwi, an eyebrow raised. "No problem?" he replied, even though he knew Sam was too far away.

The Brit shook his head and heading towards where he was to find his room.

Within a few minutes, Arthur stood in front of the door with the large silver '10-51' on it. He put his duffle bag on the ground, fishing out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He was just about to open it when he heard singing coming from within the room.

_We come from the heart._

_The land of great beasts and beauty._

_And as the sands sweep and the waves crash,_

_We call back to those before us._

_They who owned the land, true and blue._

_Because that is who we want to be._

_Those who were here before us._

The voice was deep, but seemed full of spirit and heart. The vocals came to a stop and Arthur took and took a deep breath before opening the door and surprising the excitable adolescent inside.

"Oh! G'day mate! You must be my roomie? My name's Kyle Walker," the tall, quite tanned, teen said, grinning as Arthur stood at the door in surprise.

The room was an average size, nowhere near as big as Arthur's own bedroom, but that was to be expected. It held two single beds, a wardrobe, an armchair, and a door which most likely lead to the bathroom.

Kyle had already taken the bed closer to the hall, leaving Arthur with the one under a large window. He later discovered this looked over a large oval.

Arthur looked back at his new roommate, not really sure what to say. Kyle grinned, slapping a hand on his shoulder, and pulling him into the room.

"Well, don't just stand there like a stick in the mud! This is your room too!"

* * *

"You're such a loser!" Gilbert laughed as Roderich huffed, heaving his bag onto his bed.

"Will you just shut up already? You're just a stupid German stoner," he snuffed, turning his nose up at his roommate.

"Aw, Roddy, I'm sorry you're so jealous of how awesome I am," Gilbert smirked.

Roderich glared at the German, "Who would be jealous of you, all you do is hide that stupid bird from Ludwig."

Gilbert stuttered, covering the small, yellow head that peeped out of his bag. "His name is Gilbird! And if you tell Ludwig you are dead, you _scheisskopf,_" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the Austrian who simply scoffed. _(Translation (German): shit head)_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I can't believe you are scared of your younger brother, he's harmless."

Gilbert opened his mouth to snap back, when they both heard someone clearing their throat. They turned and saw a girl with scruffy hair tied into a ponytail, wearing pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, watching them with amused green eyes.

"_Here's_ trouble," Roderich muttered under his breath, turning back to his bags.

"You two never stop fighting, honestly. Bella and I can hear you from our room!" she laughed making both boys blush.

"It's that losers fault, he's jealous of how cool I am," Gilbert sighed, shaking his head in fake pity.

"Good afternoon Elizabeta. Don't lie Gilbert, I was simply saying how idiotic you were for bringing that stupid bird," Roderich said, not even looking up at the pair, earning a small frown from Elizabeta, who grumbled something under her breath before turning to Gilbert.

"You brought Gilbird? Can I see him?" she asked, grinning as the German gently brought the small yellow bird out of his bag and handed him to her.

Elizabeta fussed over the bird, smiling sweetly, and Gilbert sighed, shaking his head. He pulled the last of his clothes out of his bag and slid the empty case under his bed. He flopped down on the stiff bed, sliding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn.

Elizabeta shook her head at her childhood friend, turning to look at Roderich, patting Gilbird softly. "Roderich, what clubs are you thinking of joining?" she asked.

The Austrian sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Probably just the Music club, maybe the Art Club, I don't know," he said.

"Otherwise meaning: the pansy clubs," Gilbert snorted, and then yelped as a pillow hit him in the face, thrown not by Roderich, but by Elizabeta.

"_Eli_! What was that for?" he cried, chucking the pillow off of him and rubbing his nose.

The Hungarian laughed at his pain, "It's for being a _faszfej_,"she simply said. "Don't tease Roderich." _(Translation (Hungarian): dickhead)_

Gilbert scowled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your precious Roddy?" He turned to the Austrian with wide eyes. "Oh how sorry I am, I hope you'll forgive me." He bowed a little with a smirk, before he burst into laughter.

Elizabeta took her turn to roll her eyes, and Gilbert shook his head. "Jeez you two are uptight, it was a joke!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you oaf. I'd rather hang out with Vash than your idiot ass," Roderich said, flipping his hair out of his eyes and leaving the room with a nod to Elizabeta.

They waited until he was surely out of hearing range, when Elizabeta flopped onto the Austrian's bed with a sigh. She slid her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling, much like Gilbert. She placed Gilbird on her stomach, watching as the bird walked around a bit before he nested just over her belly button.

"He's still a loser, I don't know why you want to hang out with him," Gilbert said, turning onto his side and looking at Elizabeta, who bit her lip.

"He's not a loser; he's just…difficult at times. You should at least try being friends," she sighed, glancing at Gilbert.

He snorted at her, "Just last year you were the one harassing him about his glasses and that stupid beauty spot. Have you grown soft, Liza?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up. I didn't grow soft, I grew up. He's really quite nice if you get to know him," she said, and Gilbert groaned, rolling back onto his back.

Gilbert had certainly noticed that his friend had 'grown up', both physically and mentally. A bit of a late bloomer, considering they were in there in their second last year of school, but it had happened all the same. And he still wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. She wasn't that different, but there were small things.

He shook his head, expelling the stupid thoughts. "Whatever. You can have that boring job. He's fun to stir up, so that'll be my awesome job. It fits how awesome I am, after all! Anyway, let's ditch the topic of the boring Roddy. The island is so cool; I did some exploring earlier today. Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

Elizabeta sighed, "I want to, but I already promised I'd meet some of Bella's friends tomorrow. Why don't you join us?" she asked, glancing at the red eyed German.

Gilbert huffed, "Whatever, go hang out with them. I'm still going to adventure. Maybe I can find someone else who'll want to spend some awesome time with me."

He slid off of his bed and ruffled his hair a bit. "I'm going to go check on Ludwig, he's probably crying without his awesome brother. Just leave Gilby in his cage. I'll see you later Liza."

He left the room, leaving Elizabeta frowning at the ceiling. Why did he have to be such a baby? All she wanted to do was make some new friends! It wasn't like they didn't have the whole year to hang out.

Pushing away the seed of guilt that planted itself in her mind, she placed the sleepy bird into his cage, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Second chapter doneee~~~!

Hope you all enjoyed!

As you can see, I will gradually start introducing more characters. But don't be surprised if it takes ages for your favourites to pop up.

TOO MANY CHARACTERS.

Also I'm totally not completely doing Australia's and possibly New Zealand's slang, what are you talking about? xD Nah, I am, because living in Australia myself, I've only really ever heard a few people speak like all the stereotypes believe, but I wanted to have fun, so shh.

Anyway, see you all next time~!

~DajieOotori

* * *

**NAMES: **

Anthony/Tony Miller – Molossia

Alfred Jones - America

Hailey Griffin - OC

Arthur Kirkland - England

Sam Evans - New Zealand

Kyle Walker - Australia

Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia

Roderich Edelstein - Austria

Elizabeta Hedervary - Hungary

Vash Zwingli - Switzerland

* * *

Please review and favourite if you enjoyed~!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and I am not earning profit from this. It is simply for enjoyment.

* * *

**Budellus International College: Year 1**

**CHAPTER 3**

"And so, I told him to go grope Yao-san instead. He just ran off, cackling evilly!" Takatora laughed, shaking his head. He smiled at his brother, "You're okay, right Kiku?"

Kiku nodded, smiling at the younger boy, "I'm fine, just a bit shocked. He did it right in front of everyone, after all. He confuses me." He looked at the ground, blushing a bit.

Takatora sighed, slipping his hands behind his head as he walked, "I think Yong Soo confuses everyone, but, hey! At least he's not rooming with me!"

Kiku sighed, shaking his head. Takatora simply grinned, "I'm going to go meet my roommate, but I'll drop by and visit you later, okay? じゃね Kiku!" _(Translation (Japanese): An informal way of saying 'See you later' basically meaning 'See you')_

"またね Taka," Kiku said, waving goodbye to the lighter haired boy before sighing and continuing down the corridor. He paused as he heard yelling coming from one room, the door wide open. _(Translation (Japanese): An informal way of saying 'See you later')_

Kiku's eyes widened as he saw two boys standing on opposite sides of the room, one on a bed and the other staring up at him from the floor, a look of annoyance on his face. The one on the bed cackled, and Kiku noticed he was wearing a plain white mask, which covered top half of his face.

"_Sok gotiena_, you god damned Greek!" he cackled, leaping off of the bed and sprinting out of the room. _(Translation (Turkish): Shove it up your ass!)_

"You're an idiot, Adnan, I'm not going to run after you. Just stay the fuck away from Neoklis," the other boy called after him, slowly ambling down the hallway.

"Or what, Karpusi? Are you going to bore me to sleep by threatening me with historical facts?" the masked guy mocked, walking backwards so he could still see the Greek boy.

Kiku watched them, just about to try and stop the fight that was surely about to break out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a taller, blonde haired, blue eyed, boy, watching the pair squabbling down the hallway.

"Don't try and break it up, it's been going since before I got here, and I don't think they'll actually hurt each other," he said, before grinning at Kiku. "My name's Alfred Jones, by the way, I'm from America!"

Kiku bowed to the boy, "Nice to meet you Jones-san. My name is Honda Kiku. I'm from Japan."

Alfred looked confused, "Wait, so your name is Honda? That's so cool! It's like a car company or something, right? Also, just call me Alfred," he blabbered.

Kiku shook his head, "No, no, my family name is Honda, my first name is Kiku. In Japan we introduce ourselves with our family name first."

Alfred's mouth made an 'o' shape and realisation dawned on his face. "Of course! That's what they do in those animes, isn't it? So, what should I call you?"

Kiku thought for a second, before he sighed, "You can call me Kiku, I guess. And yes, they say the surname first in most anime. Well, the Japanese versions, that is."

"Awesome! Hey, what room are you in, because my roommate hasn't arrived yet, and it'd be totally awesome if it was you!" he enthused.

Kiku blushed slightly, pulling his key out of his pocket and reading the number on it. "Room 10-54?"

Alfred cheered, "Yes! We're together! How awesome is that! Our room is just here, next to the never-stop-yelling duo," he said, pointing to the door beside the one which the two boys had come out of. "I haven't chosen a bed yet, because I wanted to check with whomever I was rooming with first. Which bed do you want, Kiku?"

The Japanese boy thought for a second, before pointing to the one by the window, "Is it okay if I have that one?" he asked.

Alfred grinned, "Sure, if you want!" he helped Kiku put his bag on his bed so he could start unpacking, then moved to setup his own sleeping area. "It's so hot here, isn't it? And it's weird, because yesterday I as standing ankle deep in snow!"

Kiku nodded, "It is quite warm. It didn't snow much at my house this year though, surprisingly. I wonder if it snows here during winter," Kiku asked himself, causing Alfred to shake his head.

"I doubt it. They say this place is pretty close to Australia, and apparently it doesn't snow much there," he said, pouting.

Kiku smiled, "You never know Alfred-san, maybe we will have luck."

* * *

Matthew sighed, finally getting off of the plane and stumbling onto solid ground. He quickly grabbed his bags before he headed off towards the dorms.

His glanced at one of the clocks on the wall, which read _5:21PM, _and groaned. The plane for the Canadian students hadn't wanted to take off, leaving them stuck in the stuffy aircraft for a whole hour, and then to add to their discomfort a snow storm had started, making for a very rocky flight. Matthew had barely had any sleep and was seriously hungry, not making him a very happy cookie.

He rushed along the corridors, just wanting to dump his bags and go get something to eat. He ducked his head as he past the hordes of students who were excitedly moving between rooms, running down the halls, and meeting new people.

Suddenly, he ran into something, and fell to the ground with a grunt. He blinked a few times, realizing there was a lot of yelling going on and a large group surrounding where his room supposedly was.

"Oh, sorry mate! Here let me help you!"

Matthew took the tall boy's hand, standing with a grunt. "No, it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going," he rushed before pausing, seeing the sight before him.

"You damn frog! You just had to come to this school didn't you?!" one of the boys yelled. He had messy blonde hair and thick, bushy eyebrows over green eyes.

Across from him was another teen, who simply scoffed. He had shoulder length, wavy, perfectly styled, blonde hair and hints of stubble on his chin. "Oh Arthur, you are causing a scene. Is there really a need to yell that loud?" the French boy laughed, motioning to the people around them.

"Well, it's not my fault your god damned pansy arse decided to follow me here!"

"I'm not a pansy! I find that insulting!"

"You are so a pansy! All you do is drink wine and worry about your hair!"

"And what is wrong with that?! At least I don't have huge eyebrows!"

"SHUT UP, MY EYEBROWS ARE PERFECTLY FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. YOU'RE A BLOODY GIT."

Matthew looked to the boy standing next to him in uncertainty. "Should we step in?"

"I don't know, Arthur seems pretty pissed. If I were the Frenchy, I'd back down," he said eyeing the distance between the two boys nervously.

"YOUR EYEBROWS ARE AS BUSHY AS YOUR HAIR! I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, THEY ALL HAVE THE CURSE!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKING FROG!" Arthur charged the French boy, pulling him to the ground.

The pair rolled around both throwing punches and slaps. Matthew winced as a particularly hard punch hit home and the crowd heard a loud crack.

"Alright, that's it. Those drongos need to stop," the boy next to him said, pushing through the crowd and trying to separate the fight. He was soon joined by another boy, and they desperately tried to separate the pair, who were still yelling and growling at each other.

"Oi! Don't hit me! It's the Frenchy you are angry with!" the Australian cried, wincing as Arthur kicked him in the shin.

Matthew watched the fight worriedly. Suddenly, a boy broke through the crowd opposite him, and walked into the middle. He somehow grabbed Arthur's and the French boy's collars, and picked them up effortlessly. They both yelled and squirmed before they saw the boy, and froze.

He was tall and buff, with light, creamy beige hair. He wore a simple smile, but his striking violet eyes told a different story.

"Ah, don't you just love fighting? It's fun and makes everyone closer, right? But, you are blocking the hallway, and that's not fun. You can move though, da?" he said, tilting his head slightly, the sweet smile on his face barely hiding the unspoken threat.

The bruised and battered teens' eyes widened and they both nodded furiously. The Russian put them down, patting them both on the head, "Good!"

He waved goodbye and continued down the corridor, the crowd silently making a pathway for him as he passed. When he was gone, the other boy who had tried to help break up the fight with the Australian, huffed.

"You heard him everyone! Clear the hall, there is nothing to see here! The hero will take care of this!" he announced, punching his fist into the air.

With a few mutterings, the hallway was soon clear, leaving a small group standing in silence.

Arthur silently glared at the French boy who glared straight back, wiping blood from his face.

"Alfred-san, can I help at all?" an Asian boy joined the party nervously, tapping the American on the shoulder.

Alfred smiled at the black haired boy, "Could you get some ice or something? I don't think either of them are really hurt but-"

"I don't need any god damned ice. Bloody hell, I can't believe I actually agreed to come to this stupid school," Arthur muttered, turning and heading towards his room, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, don't be stupid. At least apologize to the Frenchy?"

Arthur shrugged off the hand. "Stay out of this Kyle. It's none of your god damned business," he growled. Meanwhile, the French boy scoffed.

"My name is Francis, not _Frenchy," _he said in disdain, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care about your name, I don't want you fighting, is all," Kyle waved Francis off.

Matthew just stood back, silently watching the scene. None of them were aware he was even there, or at least that was what he thought, before Kyle looked back at him with a smile.

"Sorry to ask this of you mate, but would you mind going into that dorm and getting two wash cloths from the bathroom?" he asked, gesturing to one of the dorms.

Matthew blushed as everyone looked at him, finally realizing he was actually there, before he nodded and disappeared into the room. He quickly returned with the two wet cloths, gave them to Kyle.

"H-here. I just grabbed the first ones I saw. Sorry if they are the wrong ones, I didn't know if you wanted specific ones or-"

Kyle shook his head, "No, this is fine. Do you mind cleaning up the Frenchy - _"My name is Francis, you dimwit!" - _while I do Arthur?" he asked with a smile as Matthew passed him one of the cloths.

His eyes widened and Matthew looked at Francis, who was currently scowling at Kyle, nervously. "S-sure, I guess."

Arthur scowled, grabbing the towel from Kyle's hands, "I don't need some stupid Australian to baby me. It's just a few scratches," he growled, before trying not the wince as he prodded at his wounds. Kyle rolled his eyes, taking back the cloth and doing it himself. Meanwhile Francis simply ignored Matthew as he carefully cleaned the large cut on his forehead, muttering under his breath in French. Matthew pretended not to understand him, but the Canadian could catch the curses and complaints Francis was murmuring.

"So, I don't think I ever go your name, mate," Kyle asked, glancing at Matthew, who blushed.

"M-my name is Matthew Williams. I'm from Canada," he said softly. "You are all in Grade 10, right?"

Kyle grinned, nodding, "Yeah! My name is Kyle Walker, by the way. This is Arth-"

"I can bloody well introduce myself! I'm Arthur Kirkland, from England," the Brit interrupted, rolling his eyes at Kyle and earning a chuckling from Francis who then winked at Matthew.

"Francis Bonnefoy is my name, _mon cher_," he purred, making Matthew flush bright red and stumble back in surprise. _(Translation (French): My dear)_

"Don't scare the poor kid, you pervert!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief.

Kyle let out a bark of a laugh, moving away from Arthur as he finished cleaning his wounds. He clapped Matthew on the back.

"Well, this has certainly been a bonzer of a day, hasn't it?" he exclaimed, grinning at Matthew contagiously. Soon the Canadian was grinning back and they both burst into laughter at the pure absurdity of it all.

Francis and Arthur just watched them like they were crazy, but Francis soon smirked, letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

"God, you are all crazy people," he said, watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi! Everyone! We got ice!"

The group of four turned to see Kiku and Alfred running towards them, holding many bags of ice. Alfred grinned like a hero, and Kyle cheered, "Good work mate!"

Alfred beamed and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly he was falling, and face planted into the ground.

"Alfred-san!" Kiku fussed, dropping to the ground beside him and rolling him onto his back.

Alfred let out a loud groan and everyone shook their heads in exasperation.

Matthew sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

_This is going to be an interesting year._

* * *

Third chapter, down and out~!

Finally Mattie, Francis, Kiku, Ivan and Alfred are in wooo!

Ivan doesn't really make a main appearance for a few more chapters, sorry folks.

More awesome people to be introduced next chapter~! Including one you may not expect!

Finally Germany comes into the mix, and we sort out whether this "Sam" person is actually a female or a male and who exactly they are (Yes, I'm deciding on New Zealand's gender for this fic shh I like either ways but there are reasons I chose what I chose).

So stay tuned for next time, and that's all from me~!

~DajieOotori

* * *

**NAMES:**

Kiku Honda - Japan

Takatora Honda – Osaka

Sadiq Adnan - Turkey

Heracles Karpusi - Greece

Neoklis – Cyprus

Alfred Jones - America

Matthew/Mattie Williams - Canada

Kyle Walker - Australia

Arthur Kirkland - England


End file.
